Unprotected
by Meg The Monster
Summary: When games with no rules leads to love with no end. Includes: SasuXNaru, ItaXSasu, and major Yaoi!


Never in my life did I think I would actually fall for the one person that seems to make my life extremely difficult. I mean, if someone would've told me that I would ending up liking my brother, I would've punched them hard on the face and sent them packing with cuts and bruises. I didn't think for a minute he was the type I would be in love with. Especially knowing how sketchy he is. He has his…oddities about him that make him one of a kind to say the least. I wouldn't have found it possible to love him more than brotherly love. Now that I do, I wouldn't trade it for a second.

It didn't take me long to figure out what exactly might've triggered those awkward emotions towards Itachi. Catching him jacking off and being only 8-years-old didn't help much to say the least. In fact that's probably when I started noticing he was a bit weirder than most. He had this emotionless persona around others but at home, he was more vivacious and outgoing. He was always doing something to entertain himself and he was ALWAYS horny. Teenagers. Moving on, what triggered me to become attracted to Itachi? Unfortunately, it had to happen at my 16th party. Unfortunately, it had to happen in front of my friends. And unfortunately, mom caught us the next morning in the same bed together. Naked. That will be a crasher for the day to say the least.

It was around midnight. Everyone had more Red Bull than they should have on a regular basis and we were caffeine drunk. "I got an idea of something we could to calm down and maybe turn some people on," Naruto says, emptying the remainder of his water from his water bottle. "Let's play Spin the Bottle; Sex Style."

In our group, that game was dangerous. Whoever spun the bottle had to do whatever the person that landed on them wanted them to do. The trick was it had to be sexual. Rules? There were, and still are, none. Limits? Didn't have any. You could do a simple kiss or go full-own, in between the sheets sex. It just so happened that Itachi had to be there to join the fun. My thoughts were mixed in playing. "God I hope I don't land on him. Please don't let me land on Itachi," I kept repeating to myself.

"I'll go first," Naruto volunteers as the group of friends sits down on the floor in a circle, awaiting their sexual fate. It just so happens that Naruto has to land on me. I feel myself dripping in sweat from nervousness of landing on Itachi and Naruto just had to land on me. Perfect. "Well go on, Sasuke. What do you want me to do? If you don't speak up, I'll make…Itachi pick what I do to you," he says with a grin. It was obvious he was enjoying himself more than I was. I didn't have the slightest idea. To my dismay, I look over at Itachi.

Itachi is sitting across from me, smiling with the biggest smile in the world. He knows I'm a virgin, he wouldn't be cruel enough to let Naruto take mine…would he? "I want Naruto to rape Sasuke." Ok, maybe he would.

I look at him in horror, mouthing to him that I'm a virgin and so was Naruto. Naruto didn't look the least bit worried. In fact, he looked a bit too excited. I stumbled to my feet, walking behind Naruto as we both walked towards the bedroom. If sex is involved, they have to go to the nearest bedroom or closet. To make sure they do it, they can't lock the door and people are allowed to come in to watch. Thankfully, no one obliged to get up and volunteer to watch.

Naruto shut the door behind him, threw me against the bed, and pinned me by my wrists. He kisses my lips, his tongue finding an entrance and tasting my mouth. As he kisses me, I could feel his hands undress me. Bullets of sweat drip down my face. I'm nervous. I have good reason to be. He finds a piece of cloth and ties my hands down, moving down my body towards my groin. Putting his lips around it, I feel my heart beat began to race. His tongue glides up and down against me. I close my eyes, feeling a slight moan escape my lips. He looks at me and smiles. Undressing himself, he adjusts against me and looks down at me. "I've never done this before so I'm kinda nervous," he finally admits. After a blow job like that, it's kind of hard to believe.

I smile back at him. "Who would've thought my first would be with my best friend," I ask nervously.

"Are you sure you're ok with this," Naruto says, untying my hands.

I pause for a minute, raise my face to his, kiss his lips, and pull him forward against me. His body twitches as he moves against me. Sweat drips down his cheeks and brow line. I can't help but to sigh, pulling his head towards me and groaning in his ear. He groans louder in mine. He pulls out, dripping wet. Naruto runs to the bathroom to clean himself off, throwing me a towel as well. I wipe my body off, removing excess sweat and other liquid particles from me.

When we're both dressed, we march back to the circle. An hour has already gone by. That was slower than I thought it was. Itachi looks at me with a grin. I sneer, looking away. My view never catches his eyes until it's my turn to spin the bottle. It lands on Sakura. Oh great. Sakura stares at the bottle, enchanted that it's landed on her. "What do you want me to do to you, Sakura," I ask, hiding my annoyance to the situation.

"Just a kiss." It surprises me a bit. "All I want is a kiss. Nothing more. Nothing less. Not even a make-out if you don't want to. I only want to kiss you."

I look at her shocked. She's liked me for years and all she wants is a kiss? How much sense does that make? As I lean in for a kiss, she whispers in my ear. "You've already had fun with Naruto. I don't want you to endure even more awkward sex moments with me."

I kiss her, holding her face close in the palms of my hands. As I move away, I whisper back in her ear. "Thanks." She smiles at me.

The game continues on for another hour or so. Naruto lands on Itachi in his next turn. Itachi rolls his eyes, pushing Naruto down on his back. He reaches down Naruto's pants and gropes him. Everyone cheers and laughs as Naruto begins to sweat again. I can tell Naruto doesn't like this one bit for embarrassment. But for turning on wise, I could tell he liked it more than he was letting on. Itachi finishes, wiping his hand on his jacket. Naruto returns to his spot, shaken up and quiet. Apparently that seemed to calm him down. "I guess it's finally my turn to spin," Itachi says.

His hand touches the bottle and spins it. He watches it carefully and intently. I try to pretend I'm avoiding. Truth be told, I was looking the whole time. And to my dismay, it lands on me. I look up at Itachi. He grins mischievously. I knew I was going to regret this later. "Whoa…and I thought Naruto and Ino kissing was bad. This sucks," Sakura says bluntly.

I swallow, feeling my throat swell slightly and making it hard to breathe. "So what do you want me to do, Sasuke? You have to pick…or I will."

I try to play it cool, crossing my arms against my chest and rolling my eyes occasionally. On the inside, my throat was closed shut, my heart was beating on my rib cage, and blood felt like it was rushing to my head. I was more nervous than ever before. "You pick then," I say in my cocky voice.

"I'm not sure you want me to pick."

"Try me."

Itachi smiles. Before I could blink, he grabs me violently and drags me towards the bedroom, locking the door. He knows he shouldn't lock the doors. I'm guessing that's why he did. Slamming me hard against the bed and immediately tying my hands up so I couldn't resist, he looks down at me and forces his lips against mine. His body moves against me. I feel my body shift. My lips open just enough to taste his tongue. His hands glide down my chest and stomach. His fingers touch feverishly around my belly button and lower abdomen. Making their way even down south, his finger tips glide against my groin. I grip the pillow behind me, pulling away from Itachi's kiss so I could try to bite down on my lip. I couldn't sigh. I wasn't going to sigh. You don't sigh when your brother is doing stuff like this to you. That's called incest, isn't it? Itachi didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to care less. His hand quickened against me, his lips down gently making their way down my body. "Don't get too excited. I don't want you to make a mess all over me," he says.

"What makes you think that I'll do that?"

"Because you're already hot and bothered. You're hard. I can feel it. Don't kid yourself by saying you're not enjoying this."

"I'm not."

"Oh really?" Itachi throws off my pants, undergarments, included, and glides his mouth and tongue against my groin. My shoulders shift, my body twitches, and I bite my lip hard in response. He teases me, slowing down and speeding up every so often to watch my reaction. I try to move the pillow near me to bury my face in it. No such luck. My hands are tied tight. I feel a small groan escape my lips. It's followed by others until their volume increases. "Please…hah…oh my god please stop Itachi. I'm gonna…I'm…I…I'm gonna give you don't stop," I shout.

He stops, smiling down at me. "I told you you were enjoying yourself."

"You think you're so cocky. Try this on for size." I'm able to push myself on top of him, snapping the cloth tying my hands in some way that I'll never be able to do again. I remove his shirt and throw it aside, kissing the base of his shoulder and sucking against his skin. He grabs my back, stiffening his arms. I could tell he liked this. I raise up, noticing the hickey I left behind. I make my way lower down on him, kissing my way down his body. My hands slowly unzip his jeans and pull them down. I kiss my way back up his legs, his full naked body greeting my eyes. My lips caress his groin. Itachi's forehead is shiny with sweat. I can see him biting his lip as I move against him, teasing him in a way that's almost unbearable for him. "Don't…hah…no…," he says in between hushed sighs. He pulls me up, smiling at me. "Don't let me make a mess just yet." He pulls up by my shoulders and rolls on top of me. "You haven't gotten your present yet."

I look at him. As he pushes himself in me, I jolt slightly. I expected myself to stop him. I already had enough from Naruto. I didn't want to have sex again. But my mind wasn't working right. I didn't let myself stop him. In fact, I told him to go faster. I clench the bed sheet, letting my fingers dig into the cover. I claw at Itachis' back, the soft feeling of blood drips on his skin. I pull him tight against my body. Moaning louder than I thought I ever had, I feel myself give. An orgasm struck my body, and now Itachi got the present most people don't want to receive. He smiles down at me, checking himself as he pulls out. He's wet too. Probably messier than I was. He smiles down at me, kissing my forehead. "I told you I wanted you to wait for your present."

I smile back at him, wiping the sweat from my face and the drool from my mouth. Itachi lays there for a while, still on top of me. He doesn't move or say anything really. He just lays there. I finally swallow my pride and ask him. "Why did you want to have sex with me? I'm your brother."

He looks at me, suddenly ashamed. "I have for a while actually. I don't know what got me hooked on you. Something sure did. I've been…well…in love with you since I was a teenager. The day you caught me with my pants down, I was doing that and saying your name. Apparently you didn't hear me moaning."

I smile awkwardly at him, waiting for him to continue. When he doesn't start talking, I ask another question. "Why do you love me? I'm your brother. I'm related to you. You know this is considered incest right?"

"Why do you think I've been trying to hide it for so long? I've figured all this stuff out, Sasuke. I'm not some odd kid that doesn't know anything. I actually have taken the time to consider this whole situation. But I'd always come up with the same answer. I want to be with you. I don't care what other people might think or say. You mean more to me than all of them."

"Then why did you make Naruto have sex with me?"

"Because I knew for a fact that: 1. You weren't going to give me your virginity. And 2. You liked Naruto. Naruto liked…well still likes, you and I told him ahead of time what I was gonna do anyways. Only Naruto knows what's going on right now.

I felt a little weird Naruto knew more than I did. But I guess if Itachi had to tell anyone, he would pick the person that would be the least likely to spread gossip or something as personal as that. He still as yet to tell Itachi that him and I dated for a period of time. Ok so we dated for 10 months. No big deal…when you're not us. Itachi rolls and lays next to me. "I guess I didn't want Naruto to feel completely weird so I told him he could take your virginity. Plus I didn't want you to feel weird if I took yours."

I face Itachi. "You know I still don't feel the same about you, right? In fact, this whole situation is honestly fucked up right now and I don't understand it but I know that right now, I'm not ready to love you like you love me. Shit I'm trying to get used to the fact that I had my virginity taken and had sex with my brother in one night. That's a lot for a guy who just turned 16."

Itachi laughs. "Yea I'm not expecting you to love me like I love you. Give it some time though. I'm sure you'll come around eventually."

I smile at him, resting my head against his chest and listening to his heart beat. Sleep overtakes me. I close my eyes, feeling Itachis' soft hands stroke through the strands of my hair. His arms hold me like a stand holds a blank canvas waiting to be painted. His heart beat is steady and relaxed, like he already knew he was meant to be here. I had never felt so secure with a person in my entire life.

So that's what happened. And in the morning, mom just happened to discover us, both asleep, both naked, both messy from last night. She didn't say nothing. At least from what Itachi told me. He opened an eye slightly to see how mom would react. To his surprise, she didn't seem too upset. She even locked the door and kept dad distracted downstairs as she waited for us to wake up. I guess that's when I knew I loved Itachi. It didn't take long after for those awkward feelings to emerge and for me to be smitten by him. How are we now you might ask? That's a whole different story still in the works.

End. Kind of smutty and graphic but if you like this kind of thing...  
then you'll have no such problem with this story.  
Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
